CSI ninja
by NinjaEatingRainbow
Summary: I love CSI now, I will write my other stories
1. Chapter 1

The robotic clangs of robots can be heard as a black figure hit it, this black figure is known as the ninja of Norrisville or ninja for short, he flipped out of the way yelling "Ninja flip".

This robot was a giant mosquito, it lunged it robotic tongue at him he dodged all of them.

"Seriously Mcfist is this the best you got?"

"Funny you should say that ninja" he said with a smirk.

He pushed a button on his robot arm and the mosquito's head opened and let out a smoke the ninja coughed and started to lose his balance, "sleeping gas that a new one" the ninja fell back and everything went black.

The ninja's eyes shot up so did he rubbed his head and looked around he was in water it was freezing, he looked up for one second and noticed the statue of liberty.

"New York what the juice am I doing here" he swam towards the statue and climbed up to the small island it was on shivering.

"Great not only am I cold I'm half way across the U.S"

"Hey you" Ninja turned to see a police boat.

"Don't you know that the island is closed" said an officer on the boat.

The boat stopped in front of the island, the man stepped out of the boat and walked towards the ninja and grabbed him.

"Looks like we got a drunky who likes to dress up" said the cop´.

"Wait what are you talking about I'm a 800 year old ninja, I don't drink"

"Yeah right" the officer cuffed him ninja kicked but didn't want to hurt an innocent man, even though he is accusing him of something he didn't do.

He got on the boat and rode of in it.

Back in the NY crime lab a familiar detective named Mac Taylor was in his office looking through some case files, until his friend Flack walked in.

"Hey Mac we got a drunky here saying he wants to talk to the guy in charge"

"Who is he?"

"He won't give us a name just keeps saying he's the "Norrisvile Ninja"" Flack air quoted.

"Are you sure he isn't on anything"

"No we did a drug test, it was forced, but it came back negative for any narcotics"

"So he was drinking?"

"We don't know he won't let us test anything else"

"Okay I'll be right there"

In the interrogation room the ninja wanted out but two officers (Lindsey and Sheldon) held him down.

"I swear to you that I'm telling the truth" he said.

The door to the interrogation room opened and Mac and Flack both came in.

"Who are you two?"

"I'm detective Mac Taylor this is detective Don Flack he said you want to speak to the guy in charge"

"Yeah"

"Well what do you want to tell me?"

"You're the guy in charge?"

"Yep"

"Okay look this may sound crazy but I am a ninja"

"Really are you sure you haven't had too many beers" said Sheldon.

"Look I can prove it to you"

"Okay prove it" said Mac.

"Okay first un cuff me"

"Not going to happen" Lindsey said.

"No do what he said I want him to prove it"

Lindsey and Sheldon looked at each other and did what their boss said.

"Okay now we go outside"

Mac looked at him for a second, "Okay".

"Mac are you sure that"-

"I said okay"

The scene cuts to the outside of the crime lab in an ally.

"Okay prove you're a ninja"

"The ninja jumped up and moved his hands around and yelled out "NINJA AIR FIST"

The air fist hit a dumpster and trash flew out "Proof enough for you"?

The officers all stood there in awe.

Mac looked at him "Oh my God".

"I told you, I'm a ninja"

"With superpowers, cause that was the coolest thing I have ever seen" Sheldon pointed out.

"Thanks"

"So where are you from" Mac said.

"Norrisville"

"Norriseville I heard of that before" Flack said then he snapped his fingers "Yeah its back in Nevada"

"Nevada? If Norrisville is in Nevada how did you get here" Asked Lindsey.

"It was one of my arch enemies"

"Who?"

Before The ninja could answer something fell out of the dumpster he hit, the five look to the object, it was a …. BODY!

It was completely gruesome, the feat were stitched on to were the arms are suppose to be and the hands were where the legs are suppose to be.

"What the hell" Mac said under his breath.

" .JUICE IS THAT!?"

"A body" Said Mac

"Yeah I see that but why"

"Welcome to New York" Flack said putting his hand on the ninjas shoulder.

On closer expectation he saw that the head was missing, the ninja's knees buckled under him as he passed out.

"Oh my god" Flack caught him before he fell over

"Get him inside and call the others" Mac said.

Flack nodded and did what he said Flack grabbed the ninja's legs and carried him inside, because he was passed out you. You can't really walk when you're passed out.

The sounds of camera clicks filled the ally, Lindsey and Danny were taking photos, Joe and Sheldon were collecting evidence, since this was right outside of the crime lab Sid already had the body inside the lab.

As all of this happened the ninja woke up from his ''nap''.

He looked around he was on a couch, he sat up it looked like an office.

"Hey there"

Ninja turned around to see a man he had reddish hair, a beard and blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Adam and I'm a HUGE fan"

Mac entered into autopsy, with ninja he wanted to come in and yes he gave Adam an autograph.

Ninja looked at the body a sickness went over his body. Thinking, who can do such a horrible thing?

"Hey Sid what do you got" Asked Mac.

"Well nothing I can't get these bindings off they must be made out of some kind of super strong steel, I surprised the killer got them on in the first place"

"You can't get them off?" Ninja asked.

"No I need something stronger"

The ninja thought then got an idea he took out his sword.

"Whoa what are you going to do with that" Asked Sid.

"Let me try" Ninja carefully sliced the bindings off.

"Okay that was really cool" Sid said.

"Alright Sid just get back to work" Mac said, he patted ninja on the back "Nice work but leave it the rest to the professionals"

"Haha sorry" Ninja said putting his sword away.

Mac and the ninja walked down the hall Lindsey walked up to him.

"So Lindsey you got a name for our John Doe" asked Mac

"Who's John?" asked the ninja.

"No his name isn't John we just call him that cause we don't know his real name" Lindsey answered.

"OH I get it know"

Lindsey chuckled under her breath, "Okay Mac I got a trace on the dumpster it has traces of corn starch, butter and salt" Lindsey handed the tablet to Mac.

"Popcorn?"

"Maybe it came off our killer"

"The killer works in a movie theater" ninja asked.

"Looks like it"

"Okay so are you going to get him?"

"I wish it was that simple there are hundreds of movie theaters in New York" Mac said.

"But I found one more trace" she hands Mac a piece of paper.

"Cinnamon and peanuts"

"Yeah and the nearest theater with caramel corn and peanuts is…" Lindsey swiped the tablet.

"The new town theater"

"Yep"

"Okay I'll get Flack and"-

"Hey" ninja interrupted Mac "Mind if I you know come with you, I am a ninja"

"No it's too dangerous"

"Oh come on you saw that air fist, I can do a lot more to, and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have found that body"

"I said no"

Mac walked away, so did Lindsey trying to get out of the awkward situation, ninja squinted his eyes in anger.

The scene now cuts to the theater, Mac and Flack walk up to the counter a woman answered them, she had dark skin and black hair with a red streak down it.

"What can I do for you sirs?"

"Nothing much" Flack said showing his badge.

"Do you know who runs the snack bar" Mac asked

"Yeah my co-worker Sean, he's here now. Want me to go get him"

"He is, yeah please" Flack said.

The woman walked away to get co-worker.

"Good thing that"- before Mac finished his sentence gun shots were heard.

"What was that" Flack asked taking his gun.

"I don't know but come on"

They run to the back and see the woman luckily the bullet just grazed her arm.

"You okay" asked Mac.

"Yeah he ran out the back door"

The two detectives ran out the door they see someone climbing a fence it was Sean, they knew because he was wearing the same uniform as the woman.

"STOP RIGHT THERE NY PD" Flack yelled.

The man made it over the fence and ran gun in hand, he ran until the ninja kicked with a "NINJA KICK".

"NINJA" Mac yelled as he also climbed and made it over the fence with Flack.

"See I told you I could catch"- BANG Sean shot at the ninja but the bullet just missed him, ninja punched him in the face knocking him out and kicked the gun out off his reach.

"Ha take that" ninja bent down and read his name tag "Sean".

Mac grabbed the suspect, who was waking up, and cuffed him.

"Ninja do you know how dangerous that was" Mac said.

"Yeah but I'm okay, the bullet missed me" ninja crossed his arms.

Mac walked away with Flack, ninja sighed and also walked away.

Back at the police station.

"Look I told you I didn't kill anyone" said Sean, who now has a black eye.

"Then why did we find traces of peanuts and cinnamon, FROM YOUR THEATER, near the victim" yelled Mac.

"Are you kidding me? There are more theaters with those things"

"Yes but you're the only one within the area, and a dumpster near a police station, NOT a good idea for a dump site" Mac yelled.

Mac was about to say something until Sid walked in.

"Uh Mac you need to see this" he said.

"I'll be right back" Mac got up and followed Sid out.

"What's wrong?" asked Mac.

"It's the body, the cause of death it's weird"

They walked into the autopsy lab and walked up to the now fixed body, with no head.

"The cause of death was not decapitation nor was it the severing of the limbs, it was well um"

"Well what was it"

"It was the removal of the heart"

"What?"

"See look" Sid flipped the body onto its stomach there was a large gash on his back, "Looks like our killer cut our Jon Doe open and removed his heart".

"Pre-mortem"

"Yes all pre-mortem, but the severing of the limbs and head which were done post-mortem"

"What king of sick person are we dealing with?" Asked Mac.

"I don't know but I feel that he'll strike again"

Back in the interrogation room Mac walked back in and sat down.

"Okay now where were we?"

As he talked we see a man on top of a building shotgun in hand, he fired the bullets, they were not heading to the interrogation room.

They hit the lab right where ninja was standing everybody ducked, Lindsey who was doing forensics, Sheldon and Joe as well.

The ninja felt a sharp pain in his hip and stomach he looked down and see two holes bleeding profusely, HE'S BEEN SHOT.

He heard a voice it was Mac and Sheldon's, they both went up to him.

"Ninja stay with us" Mac said grabbing ninja's hand.

"FIND OUT WHERE THOSE SHOTS CAME FROM, AND CALL AN AMBULANCE"

Mac looked down to the ninja, by his point his vision was fading, he was slowly losing consciousness.

"Stay with us, ninja" Sheldon said while applying presser to his wounds, which hurt like hell.

His eyes began to close, the last thing he saw was Mac and the sound of sirens.

OH CRAB CAKES CLIFFHANGER OH EDJEPDJWOEDEPOWDWLDEWLD

:p


	2. Chapter 2

Hospital doors can be seen, they slam open has 4 doctors surrounded a gurney, on this gurney was the ninja; his wounds now raped with gauze to stop the bleeding, Mac ran along with them.

"BP is dropping and fast" said one of the nurses.

Ninja's eyes began to open, but then close again.

"Ninja can you hear me" Mac said, he was about to grab ninja's hand but the doctor stopped him.

"Sorry detective we are about to take him into surgery, please wait in the waiting room" he said.

Mac didn't say anything he stopped a just watched hopelessly as they wheel the ninja into the operating room.

A few hours pasted as Mac waited and worried, as he did his friend Flack walked in.

"Hey Mac we got a kid here saying that he here to see the ninja"

As he said that a boy looked no more then 14, he was fat and had reddish hair, almost like Adams.

"This is um… what's your name again" asked Flack.

"It's Howard Winerman, I live in Norrisville like the ninja"

"How did you know the ninja was here" asked Mac.

"Um, I saw on the internet that a ninja was in New York, I saw a pic and I knew it was our ninja"

"How did you get here, you look like you're a kid"

"I took a ride on a weird farm plane, they only charged 100 bucks to get here, look I can't keep answering your questions, because I stink and I'm worried. So where's the ninja?"

Mac and Flack looked at each other, Mac sighed.

"He was shot" Mac responded

"What?!"

"He's in surgery right now"

Howard sat down.

"Hey Detective Taylor, is it?, look in impossible to explain way the ninja and I were kind of close, cause he always saved me and stuff, so he kind became my friend, and I don't want to lose a friend, I never did" Howard looked at Mac "Have you ever lost a friend"?

Mac nodded, "Yes I have, and I know the pain". Mac said.

Mac put his hand on Howard's shoulder, "I only knew him for a few hours but I know he's a fighter".

Howard smiled at this remark, "He is".

20 hours later.

Howard Is seen sleeping on the chair, Mac his pacing back and forth, the surgeon walks in, Howard wakes up.

"Detective I'm happy to inform you that the surgery was a complete success, and you may see your friend in the I.C.U"

Howard and Mac look at each other with smiles, the follow the doctor into the ninja's room, he is seen on the hospital bed… but wait something's off, it wasn't the ninja it was a kid, he had spiky dark purple hair, he had a breathing mask on and I.V's in his arm, including blood, he looked to be no older than the kid standing next to Mac.

"Wait this isn't"-

"Oh yes he is" the doctor takes out the ninja mask and hands it to Mac, "Here is the proof, don't worry I won't tell anyone" the doctor walked out.

Howard took the mask, "Oh cheese, you're not suppose to know", Mac looked at Howard, "Know what"! He yelled.

Howard sighed, "I guess now that you know there's no hiding anything".

Howard told everything to Mac, the 800 year old ninja is actually a freshman that gets picked every four years, he told about their adventures, the magic ninja suit, the ninjanomicon which he had and showed and gave to Mac.

"I told you everything, but don't tell anyone, do I have your word" Howard asked.

"You have my word" Mac said.

Howard smiled, then looked at his friend, he was just lying there, the once cheerful Randy is now motionless on a hospital bed.

"When do you think he's going to wake up" he asked, Mac looked at him, "I don't know, sometimes it can take a few hours, or days"

"Few days" Howard looked at his friend again, he sighed "I need a shower, I'm going to see if I can take a shower in here", Howard is about to leave, until "Wait Howard, what's his name".

Howard smiled "Randy Cunningham, but I only call him Cunningham"

Around 30 minutes later Howard came back wearing clean clothes, given to him by the hospital, a white shirt and pants he is still wearing his red shoes.

"So does he show any sign of waking up" Howard asked.

Mac shook his head "No sorry".

Mac got up, "Wait where are you going" Howard asked.

Mac looked at Howard, "I got to go to work".

"Where do you work"?

Mac took out his badge and showed it to Howard, "Oh you're a cop, yeah I guess I kind of already knew that cause the doctor called you detective and so did I, sorry I ramble a lot" Howard smiled.

Mac chuckled, "It's okay" Mac walked out but then came back in, "Hey Howard, if Randy wakes up call me, here's my card" Mac handed Howard a piece of paper with a number on it.

"I will" Howard said.

As Mac walked down the hospital hallway his phone rang Jo was on the other line, "Mac we got another body".

"I'll be right there" He said running.

At the scene of the crime we see another body same M.O.

"Looks like we do got a serial killer" Sheldon said taking another picture.

"Yeah well were gonna catch this guy" Danny said, Danny looked down to see a weird yellow substance, "Looks, like we got a weird yellow substance here" Danny got some with a swab, "Better send it to the lab".

Sheldon kept taking pictures of the scene until he heard something down the alley, "Hello anybody there".

He drew his gun and walked down the alley he stopped when he saw a silhouette of a man, "Hey put your hands up" the figure does nothing, "I said put your hands up", the figure stepped out off the shadows, it was not a man but a… a… robotic ape, Sheldon shot at it, the bullet bounced off him.

"Were is the ninja" it asked.

"What are you talking about"

"The Norrisville ninja"

"Why"

"I was sent to retrieve him to take him to Mcfist"

"Mcwho"

Sheldon stared at the machine, he marveled at it, who can build something so amazing a high-tech he thought, it looks like it came out of a si-fi movie, he knew the ninja had been shot and is at the hospital, but he's not going to tell it that, so he made up a lie, "I don't know who you're talking about".

The robot stared back at the man, glowing green eyes nearly piercing his soul, suddenly the robot jumped away leaping onto a building.

"No one is ever going to believe this" he said, he decided to keep this experience to him-self.

Back at the scene Danny is picking up what looked to be a piece of paper, but it was covered in blood, he proceeds to put it in an evidence bag.

Sheldon walks up to him, "Hey you okay, who was at the end of the ally".

Sheldon hesitated to answer, but he did, "False alarm it was just a raccoon".

"Oh really cause it was kinnda loud for a raccoon"

"It was a really BIG raccoon"

"Okay, whatever you say" Danny said in a sarcastic singy voice.

We are back at the crime lab, Lindsey is checking out the yellow substance her husband found.

The computer said it had glucose in it.

Mac is seen walking down the lab hallway until Lindsey stopped him.

"Mac I analyzed the yellow substance Danny found and it came back with high Glucose levels"

"Sugar"?

"Yeah, it must have fallen off our killer"

"Well we can rule out Sean, he was here the whole time"

Mac was about to walk away.

"Mac how's the ninja doing"

"Ra- I mean the ninja is fine he's recuperating"

Mac went to his office and sat on his chair, and took out the Ninjanomicon, he was trusted with this book and hopes he won't lose this trust, this book was beautiful it had red circles on the cover on the back and a little ninja in the middle, Mac was about to open it but the book started to glow, making Mac drop it on his desk, "What the hell", as soon as it started to glow it stopped.

"Mac" as soon as he heard his name being called he hid the book in his desk, the one that came into his office was Adam.

"What is it Adam" Mac asked.

"The paper Danny found, it had an address on it"

Cop cars flew down the road an stopped at a apartment, they entered it.

It was Mac and Flack, "Open up NY PD" there was no response Flack kicked the door in they rush in the apartment was empty, also it was creepy, and horrifying the heads of they victims hung from the ceiling, but something was wrong there were three heads.

"Oh my god, there's a third victim" Mac said horrified.

"That's not all" Flack brought over the same bindings that the killer used to bind the bodies.

Mac's phone began to ring, he answered it, it was Howard.

"Mac, Cunningham is waking up"

"Okay I'll be there"

He hung up, "Who was it" asked Flack.

"The hospital the ninja is awake, I'll go, you call the others and check things out here" Flack nodded, he wanted to go with his boss but he didn't disobey him.

Mac got into his car and drove off, he arrived at the hospital and went up to Randy's room, there he met Howard.

"Howard how is he" Mac asked.

"He's awake but not very alert".

"What do you mean"?

"Well, He- he didn't recognize me" Howard was near tears.

"Hey-hey that's normal, Randy lost a lot of blood this was a traumatizing event for him" Mac said.

They enter the room Randy is still laying down, with I.V's still in his arm, Mac walked up to him, "Randy".

Randy turned his head when he heard his name, at least he still knew his name, so it's not all bad, "It's me Mac Taylor we met yesterday, do you remember me"

"I don't think so"

"But you do recognize your friend right" Mac said putting his hand on Howards shoulder.

"No, all I remember is my name that's it, and w-ait my name how did you know my name I'm the ninja" Randy looked at his hands he saw his skin not the black fabric from his suit.

"No, what"

"Cunningham" Howard said.

"Howard, I remember, you told him. Why"?

"No, you were in surgery, the doctors took off the mask to operate on you" Mac said defending Howard.

"Wha- why was I in surgery" Randy asked fear filling his body.

Mac sighed "You were shot".

"Shot how, who, what" Tears formed in Randy's eyes.

"It's okay Cunningham the doctor told me it missed your organs" Howard said comforting his friend.

"But what about my secret"

"Don't worry my lips are sealed" Mac said smiling.

"Thanks Mac"

Back at the lab we see the crew all in one place in the hallway, "Hey is anyone else worried about Mac" Joe said.

"Yeah, he been acting weird lately" Adam added.

"Do you think it's because when ninja was shot he flashed back to when he got shot" Flack added.

"It's possible that could have happened ninja getting shot made him relapse that day" Sid said from the back.

"Well Mac is Mac we know he'll get through this" Danny said.

The rest of the team nodded and got back to work, unknowing to them someone was eavesdropping, it was a u.f.o like ship, inside was not aliens but a large man with a robotic arm named Mcfist, and a skinny man named Viceroy.

"So the ninja's been shot, and probably dead" Mcfist said.

"Yeah, but I don't get one thing, how did you know the ninja was in New York" Viceroy asked.

"Oh me and the robo-apes had an idea, come out my new plan"

Out of the shadows came a man long hair and wearing ripped up clothes.

"We used one of your inventions to bring this guy back to life Viceroy meet, um uh. What's your name again"?

"Shane Casey" He responed.

"SHANE CASEY, Hannibal this man killed over 5 people"

"Yeah I was also the one that shot the ninja" Shane said.

"So is he dead" Mc asked.

"Not yet, but I will kill him but for a higher price"

"Higher price? I brought you back from the dead, isn't that enough"? Mcfist spat out.

"Oh yeah I thank you for that but, I want more"

"Like what"?

"To Kill Mac Taylor"

"Oh is that it, we can help you with that, but first KILL THE NINJA"

"Patience I will I just need the right stuff"

Mcfist and Viceroy exchange looks then look back at Shane.

"What kind of stuff"

Shane Smiled "Well"…

OH CRAP SHANE IS ALIVE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	3. Chapter 3

# CSI ninja chapter 3 #

The sun was setting one Mac was no closer to finding, who shot the ninja, or Randy now that he knows.

Jo and Lindsey were on the roof, where the shots have been reported to have come from, they collect bullet casings and Lindsey even finds a hair, she put's it in and evidence bag.

"Found a hair" she said.

"Good maybe it's the shooters" Jo responded.

Lindsey looked around the roof, in her head she imagined how it went down, she kneeled down to the shooter's position.

"The killer was on his knees, looking at-" Lindsey stopped talking.

"What's wrong"

"Oh my god from this angle you get a prefect view from where the ninja was standing"

Jo bent down as well to.

"The ninja was the target"

"And who ever did it won't stop until he's dead"

Back at the hospital, Howard was sitting next to Randy's bed as he slept, the doctors say that he's going to be fine' but he was still worried about his friend.

Suddenly his phone began to ring, this scares him, he quickly answered it so it wake up his slumbering friend.

"Hello" he said.

"HOWARD, WHERE ARE YOU" his dad yelled from the other end.

"Dad, I um I"

"Howard me and your mother are worried sick about you"

"Don't worry dad I'm fine".

"Thank god, but where are you"

"I-I can't tell you" Howard's voice cracked.

"HOWARD WINERMAN YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE OR I'LL"

"Sorry dad" Howard quickly hung up.

Howard sighed he didn't want to do that to his father,

"Who was that" Howard jumped.

"Oh Cunningham. Did I wake you"

"Nah"

Howard smiled at his friend, Mac walked in.

"Hey Mac" Randy said.

"How you feeling Randy"

"I'm fine, but something been bugging me"

"What"

"If that Sean kid didn't kill that guy, why did he shoot his co-worker"

"Oh yeah you were her in the hospital, he was involved in a drug trafficking operation, now we got to stop that and find who murdered our Jon Doe"

"Who's Jon" Howard asked.

"No Howard a Jon Doe is what the cops call a murder victim who they don't know the real name is" Randy said, Mac smiled, he learned what a Jon Doe is.

"Wait someone was murdered"

Suddenly Mac's phone rang it was Lindsey on the other end, her voice was shaky.

"Mac we got D.N.A back from a hair we found" she said voice cracking.

"Lindsey calm down who is it" Mac asked.

"Shane Casey"

Mac froze, his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped.

"T-that's impossible he's dead' YOU killed him"

"I know but, maybe its just a error"

"D.N.A doesn't lie Lindsey"

Howard and Randy look at each other as Mac hung up his phone.

"What is it Taylor" Howard asked.

Mac looked at the two boys, he sighs and begins to tell him the tale about Shane.

"So that shoob shot Cunningham"

Mac tilted his head.

"What's a shoob" he asked.

"Its what we call jerks back in Norrisvile" Randy said.

"Oh well then yeah that, shoob, shot Randy"

Howard got up from his chair.

"Mac I want- err wait if he's dead how did he shoot Cunningham" he asked.

"I am also wondering that" Randy added.

"I'm just as confused as you two are" Mac said shrugging.

The doctor walks in with a clipboard, but it was a different doctor.

"Oh no, what do we do"

Mac snapped his fingers he takes out the ninja mask and quickly puts it on Randy.

The doctor looks up to see Howard and Mac with nervous smiles.

"Is everything okay" he asked.

"Yep" Howard said nervous smile growing.

"Okay whatever you say"

The doctor walks away everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

Back at the lab Lindsey is seen looking at the computer monitor.

It kept saying it was Shane Casey, she was freaking out, well everyone was.

"Okay it's not like he came back from the dead" Jo said crossing her arms.

Suddenly Lindsey's phone rang, she hesitated but was relived it was just Mac again.

"Lindsey you got anything else" he asked.

She sighs "No sorry Mac".

"Alright, look I'm checking the ninja out of the hospital now" Mac said, signing a sheet of paper with his hands, using his shoulder to hold his phone to his ear.

The ninja is seen walking out with Howard, the hospital prescribed some pain killers.

They walk out and enter Mac's car, he drives off.

"So how long have you known each other" Mac asked.

"Since we were three, would you believe that we became best bros because of a fart" Howard laughed.

Mac laughed he continued to drive he arrived at the lab.

He looks back at Howard, "Okay Howard, remember if anyone asks you're my nephew".

"Cool I have a fake uncle cop" Howard said.

"Which is ironic, since all of your uncles are felons" Ninja said.

Everyone gets out of the car, they enter the building.

"Ninja, Mac" everyone turns to see Sheldon, "Glad you're okay… who is this" he points to Howard.

"I'm Howard, I'm Mac's nephew, they let me in here because I'm 20 not 14, haha"

"Oh nice to meet you, I guess, Mac you need to follow me" Mac nods and follows his friend with ninja and Howard not far behind, they enter a room with Lindsey.

"Look" Sheldon pointed at Lindsey who was staring at the computer screen, Mac slowly looked at it to, on the screen was Shane Casey.

"Oh my god, how is this possible"

"Mac I also found skin trace on the metal bindings, it was a mach to Shane" Sheldon said.

"He's killing again, but I want to know is how the hell is he alive"

Suddenly the elevator doors blew open and robots flew in and in behind them came Mcfist and Shane.

"Mcfist I should have known" ninja yelled, he looks to Shane.

"You your suppose to be dead"

"Yeah but thanks to Mcfist here, I'm alive" Shane crossed his arms.

"You, you did this" Mac yelled at Mcfist.

"Yeah, so robots ATTACK" Mcfist yelled.

The robots charged at the ninja he pushed everyone out of the way and jumps dodging.

He drew his sword and started to slice the robots, Mac crawled to him.

"Ninja what are you doing" he asked.

"What do you think I'm doing I'm fighting these guys"

Mac blinked ninja seemed to know what he was doing, but he wanted to help.

"Is there anything I can do to help" Mac asked.

Randy smiled under his mask, he took out two sye's and gave them to Mac, he takes them and smiles.

"Ninja kick, ninja slice, ninja jump" ninja called out his moves, Mac just looked at the ninja as he preformed some of the coolest shit he has ever seen.

Mac see's a robo bat fly towards him, he holds out a sye, the robot is punctured, me looks at it and smiles, he runs towards the smaller bots and began to attack them, he stabs two, three, FOUR, he has never felt so alive.

"MAC LOOK OUT" Adam called out Mac turns to see a robo-ape run towards him, "Mac Taylor sye stab" Mac called out, he blinks, "Whoa where did that come from".

But he only smiles and continued to stab the apes, he was now back to back with the ninja, "there are too many of them what do we do".

Ninja thinks for a second, then he gasped, "Nomicon I need the Ninjanomincon".

"Right" Mac ran towards his office, the ninja not too far behind suddenly, he hears shots, he ducks but realizes that the shots came from his new friends, with what looked like AK-47's, cause they were, they called in S.W.A.T.

He arrived at Mac's office, he has the book in his hands, "What now" he asked as ninja took the book, it glows, "I-I think we should both go in".

"What do you mean by in"?

"This" the ninja opened the book, they shloomp in, Mac screamed as he fell they land in a forest.

"Cool huh Mac" ninja said getting up, Mac didn't respond, ninja looks around, "Mac".

"I'm up here"

The ninja looks up to see that Mac's shirt was stuck un a branch, he couldn't help but laugh, "St-Stop laughing, It's not funny" Mac said, the branch that was holding Mac brakes causing him to fall, this also caused the ninja to laugh harder.

Mac gets up he was a little freaked out, but from all the things he's endured this was a downgrade, "Wow this is amazing, I've heard of people getting sucked into a book, but this is just ridicules" Mac laughed.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, Nomicon do your thing" ninja said.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and in the sky, made out of clouds, were the words "During battle the ninja can be anyone" the ninja read.

"What does that mean" Mac asked.

"I have no idea" ninja said.

Mac face palms, the grounds suddenly gives out under them and they vlomped out, "What does that mean" the ninja said putting away the nomicon.

They look back at the battle, "Alright let's get back out there" Mac said.

Mac ran out to help his friends, "Wow that guy is awesome" ninja said.

Ninja runs outside to fight only to get tackled by someone , Shane, "Shane Casey" ninja spat.

"So you're the ninja, I was planning on killing Mac, but killing you would hurt him much more" Shane points a gun to ninjas head, the ninja closed his eyes waiting for the shots, BANG BANG.

The ninja opened his eyes, "What" he looks to the side, it was HOWARD he shot Shane.

Shane falls off the ninja, dead, "Howard you shot him" ninja yelled.

"Whoa, I did, WOW THIS IS SO BRUCE" Howard yelled.

"Hey let me go"!

The ninja and Howard look to the side, so did the others, it was Mac trapped the arms of a robo ape.

"So McFist built that" Sheldon said.

"What do you mean" Danny asked.

"Remember in the ally, when I said I saw a raccoon I actually saw one of those" Sheldon said.

"Wait what, why didn't you just say that".

"Because, I just saw a robot ape, sounds crazy"

"Good point"

"Mac" ninja yelled.

The ninja took out his sword, "Let him go" he ran towards them.

"Ah, ah, ah" McFist wagged his finger, the robo-ape tightened his grip, causing Mac to scream in pain.

The ninja stopped, "You killed our new friend, maybe we should kill yours" Mcfist said.

"No please don't" the ninja begged.

McFist smiled finally he was winning, "Alright just give yourself up to me and I will let him go".

"Don't do it ninja, don't put yourself in danger because of me" Mac said.

"But you're in danger because of me, you're all in danger because of me" Ninja said.

Ninja looked back at the team, he saw, Lindsey, Sheldon, Adam, Sid, Jo, Danny and Flack, don't ask how he remembers their names he just does, "Alright I'll go, just let Mac and everyone go".

"Ninja no" Mac yelled, the robo ape dropped Mac and then ran and tackled the ninja.

It picked up the ninja in its arms, like he did with Mac and took him to McFist, "No one move or you'll all be covered in the ninja's blood" McFist said, "Whoa where that come from, well whatever it sounded cool" McFist left with the robo apes and the ninja in his hover craft.

"Oh my god he has Cunningh-I mean the ninja, Taylor what are we gonna do" Howard asked.

"Were gonna hunt McFist down and were gonna save the ninja" Mac said smiling.

Everyone looks at each other and smile, Mac looks at Howard and smiles.

"We are gonna do everything we can" he said, this made Howard smile.

Mac steps up, "Come on we got a ninja to save" he said.


End file.
